


Of witches, kittens and Colds

by Gemenice



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week, I don't remember Barry ever turning into a kitten, Kind of AUish, M/M, Magic, OOCness maybeh?, just random stuff, magical use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, rule number one? Never mess with witches." </p><p>or the one where Barry gets turned into a kitten and Len finds him.</p><p>Day3 of ColdFlash Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The actual story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Okay, it's after midnight here, whole five minutes so I'm going to pretend it's Day 3 of ColdFlash week finally and that I won't be tired tomorrow morning at all.  
> I wasn't sure whether to put this into Day four or not, but hey Day Three is Free so anything goes, right? phew. Gift for wonderful Liu/Pheuthe or however people know her.  
> One more thing - I don't know the characters very well, so if they seem a bit off, that's why.

Okay, rule number one? Never mess with witches. And it didn’t even matter which side the witches were working on; Barry found out, because if you got any of them angry, they tended to be very… well, innovative, yes that might be the right word.

Very innovative since this was the first time ever that Barry could remember being turned into a kitten. A goddamn kitten, standing at a side of the road, all wet and Barry couldn’t even yell out to the world about his misfortune, because every time he tried, a small ‘meow’ escaped his mouth. And judging by how screechy and high-pitched it sounded, Barry really deduced a kitten, not a normal adult cat. Well, the broken mirror near the bins might’ve helped in that deciding and Barry wondered if Zatanna thought it was funny to make him a freaking ginger kitten.

She probably did, that witch, if the cackling with which she left was any indication. And all just because Barry might’ve suggested that surely the ‘magic’ she kept on using wasn’t magic but perhaps some tech that wasn’t widely known just yet.

A mistake. A big, biiig mistake. Even though, everything seemed big right then, Barry thought when he jumped to the side to evade some people running him over. Really, were all people so blind?! Or were they in such a hurry?! At least they could watch out for ani-

A pair of shoes stopped in front of Barry and he frowned, wondering why they seemed very vaguely familiar.

“Hey, little one.” 

The also familiar voice came, just before the person crouched down and Barry’s eyes widened, his fur standing on all sides and he hissed, jumping back – just then realizing he obviously lost his speed also (thanks Zatanna, he was never teaming up with people he didn't know before, just because they saved his ass few seconds ago and especially not with her ever, not matter how bad the situation would look. Never. Ever. Again.), and hissed some more when Snart reached down for him. His little paw lashed out before he realized what he was doing, scratching the offending hand, that was suddenly so close and he could hear Snart take a quick breath, before the hand moved quicker than he could see – something he wasn’t used to, and he was lifted in the air, in front of Snart’s face.

And hey, that was it, Barry was sure. Snart didn’t kill him when he was The Flash, the superhero, he was going to kill him when he was a little kitten that dared to scratch him and oh boy. Was that a pathetic way to go.

Only Snart didn’t do that, instead he pressed Barry against his chest so tightly that he couldn’t even move and pulled off his parka, wrapping Barry in it and it was so warm and wow, Barry didn’t even notice that he was shaking. He sneezed, his tiny head bumping Snart’s chest and the guy smiled down at him.

“Don’t be sick. It’s okay now; we’ll keep you warm and dry.” Snart said and snorted. “Well, as dry as we can, considering you’re already wet as a drowned rat.” And okay, there were some kitten instincts in Barry or something, because he meowed, actually feeling offended by that rat comment, but Snart just nodded. 

“Yeah, right. I don’t live far from here, so don’t worry. I’m not leaving you out here alone. I know how much it sucks being alone against the whole world. But hey, you know… it’s easier if you have someone or someplace to go to.” 

Snart didn’t even look at him, carrying him off to god knew where, and he was still talking and Barry thought that maybe he should pay attention. That maybe he’ll find out something that he might use later, when they’ll be fighting again, because hell NO, Barry was not staying a kitten, but there must’ve been something in Snart’s voice, something that was like catnip to cats or something, because something in Barry’s (currently) tiny chest started purring really loudly and his eyes slipped closed, his face nuzzling to the warmth of Snart’s body.

Well Barry needed a plan, and first part of the plan would be getting dry and warm. He’ll worry about Zatanna and Snart later.

* * *

“ It’s so ugly.” A female voice banged on the door of Barry’s unconsciousness and he stretched in the warm cocoon he was in, his claws coming out to kneed at the-

Wait… claws. He opened his eyes, looking down at his hands, or better yet, paws. Okay, not a dream then. Of course it wouldn’t have been a dream, not with his luck. A small yawn escaped him and he shook his head, before looking around. Well, at least he wasn’t outside in the rain anymore. Which didn’t make his current situation - sitting in some room with the Snart siblings and Rory, that much better, though. Barry had a feeling that catching pneumonia might’ve been safer, actually.

“It’s a kitten.” Snart’s voice came and Barry looked at him just to catch him rolling his eyes. “You think all kittens are ugly.”

“Exactly.” Lisa said from where she was sitting opposite Snart, with Barry still in Snart’s parka on the table, “How can they be so ugly when they are little, then turn into something passable when they are older? They are not like dogs at all.” 

And really, Barry hissed at that, because what kind of person says that kittens are ugly? And then a hand landed on his head, scratching behind his ear.

“So if we’re keeping it, we should name it.” Lisa continued and poked at Barry lightly, Barry batting his paw at her. “What is it anyway? A guy or a girl? Think we could call it Pinky Pie if it’s a girl?” She asked her eyes widening with excitement and seriously. If the Snarts would call him ‘Pinky pie’ he was going to scratch their eyes out, slowly, after he used the toilet. Or well, you know. Hunt them down and get them to prison for something when he’ll be himself again. Not a little ball of fur.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted when Snart picked him up, turned him over and stretched his legs apart – and oh god. Okay, Barry did tell Felicity that he sometimes wondered what it would feel like to have this done to him by a man, but he sure as hell didn’t mean SNART and no way in ANYTHING he intended for that to be done while he was part of the animal planet!

And then Snart pushed low under his belly, Barry letting out a shocked meowing sound and if cats could blush, he was sure he was burning under that whole fur he had going on.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to say with it being so young.” Snart said; his fingers kind of massaging the same lower area and Barry twitched in his hand, because come on; that was freaking WEIRD, “and it’s still too soon to see if it has a dick. But I think I see its – his balls, so I’d say a small tom.” Snart continued before putting him down on his parka again. 

Barry glared and sat up, his ass pressed firmly down, away from Snart's reach, feeling… violated. Well… this day was certainly full of new experiences.

Lisa reached over and patted his head.

“Don’t worry ‘little’ one, your penis will still grow. It happens to all boys your age, right Lenny?” Lisa asked beaming at her brother, all golden sunshine, while the glare that Snart gave her was freezing cold. 

“Hah, hah. You’re so funny.”

Lisa nodded at that.

“And don’t I know that, brother dear. So, what are we calling him? Tom, Jerry? Dumbo?” 

Barry flattened his ears down to his skull at that, because hey, Dumbo?! His ears weren’t THAT big.

“Probably none of them caught his fancy.” Lisa snickered, and Snart rolled his eyes. 

“And are you really that surprised? Hell, calling him ‘Scarlet’ would be better probably.” 

Lisa clapped her hands together at that and stood up.

“Scarlet, then.” She nodded and by the look on her face and the groan that her brother gave, there was something that Barry was missing – other than Snarts humiliating him every time they could, obviously. “I’m going to get Scarlet here, some milk.”

“Cats can’t digest milk.” And Barry almost forgot that Rory was around as well. He turned his head, looking at the man, who was leaning against the counter, playing with his gun. “So unless you want ‘Scarlet’ to vomit over everything in sight, I suggest giving him the cream instead.” Lisa shrugged and walked to the fridge, pulling out the cream that Rory got in his coffee every morning. She was about to put it down in front of Barry, when Rory spoke again. 

“Not right from the fridge. It’s too cold that way.”

“Geez, cats are _needy_. “ Lisa said, putting the cream on the counter. “How do you even know how to take care of a cat?”

“The same way I know how to cook – better than you two, I might add.” Rory said, lifting his eyebrow at Lisa.

“Fair enough.” Lisa shrugged and sat back down, turning back to the male Snart of the family. Even though Barry had the feeling that Lisa had to have SOME balls, with the way things were sometimes. 

“So how did the rescue mission go?” She asked and Barry frowned. Rescue? What rescue? He groaned mentally and huffed. What, did they plan to rescue some criminals and make a freaking pack out of them or something? Well, that was certainly information that team Flash could use, so they knew what to prepare for. 

“He wasn’t there.” Snart said, and his hand fell once again on Barry’s back, stroking lightly. 

“What?”

“No ‘what’s’. I got to the place, he wasn’t there anymore. No sign of fight other than the police taking away those guys, so my guess is he got away on his own. The information we got was obviously wrong.”

“But it couldn’t possibly be-“

“Then it wasn’t whole, I don’t know.” Snart shrugged. “The point is, he wasn’t there, so that means he’s okay at least. We weren’t needed after all.” He added with a small sigh, and then rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I told you it was a stupid idea. I’m not a hero in this story or any other one at that.”

And well, whatever this was about, Barry had to agree with THAT. Snart was pretty far from the whole hero persona, if the robbing of banks was something to go by. And he sure as hell didn’t look like a hero, even after he took Barry – or well, a stray kitten for Snart, he would probably leave Barry off to die, in. He didn’t look like a hero, but he looked a lot more human at least.

“I’m going to sleep.” Cold said – because that was his name, Barry, Captain Cold, the person who would kill people without as much as betting an eye, not a kitten savior, not at all – and stood up, picking Barry up also and turned, intending to walk out of the kitchen, just to be stopped in the door by the sound of Rory’s voice. 

“It’s not only heroes that deserve happiness, Lenny.”

Captain Cold froze at that – and hey, Barry was sure Snart would be so happy about that pun – before shrugging.

“Tell that to the heroes.” 

Something cold clutched at Barry’s heart at the tone that Snart used and he stared at him, while Snart carried him out of the room and into next. Which was stupid, because he shouldn’t feel… guilty, not for this. No one was taking away Snart’s happiness – no one planned to take it away even, but there were certain rules even to being happy. And not only society rules but moral rules – the thing that ‘the heroes’ tried to support. Killing people (even though Snart was not doing that anymore, so that was a bit of a smaller argument) and robbing banks, wasn’t something that should make one happy! One shouldn’t feel happiness on the account of someone else. So Snart really had no right to make Barry feel this way. Like he was doing exactly that, taking that opportunity from Snart, dooming him with that uncaring cold façade he liked to wear so much.

He didn't get to ponder about that for too long though, since in next moment he found himself being put down in a box full of cat litter and … no way. No way in hell.

“Go on.” Snart said and motioned with his hand. “If your bladder is as small as your dick, I’m sure you need to go.”

Oh and did Barry feel violated before? Yep, that wonderful feeling was back. What did Snart think that he would piss in front of him?

… the look of expectation that he had currently plastered on his face would vote for a yes, probably. And now that Barry thought about it all, he kind of needed to go, but going while Snart was staring like that… Maybe he could hold it off, until Snart would fall asleep and then go, it would be certainly less humiliating. 

But it seemed his kitten body had different plans, as one of his paws started rubbing at the litter, creating a small hole and he crouched down – and, okay, he really didn’t know how much he needed that. At least he had his back turned at Snart.

“Good boy. “ Snart drawled after Barry buried his shame under a pile of litter and jumped out of the box – or more like fell out of the box, his tiny legs not listening to him in such hurry, and he shook his paws off, trying to get rid of any residual litter. 

Being praised for taking a piss. Wow Barry wasn’t sure if his mother did that when he was a child, but it was surely not something he would enjoy at his current age.

And being lifted to Snart’s arms after, carried to bed and cuddled was probably one of the least weird things that happened to Barry that day.

Especially since one of those things was his last conscious thought consisting of the realization that Snart smelt actually pretty nice. Almost like home.

* * *

 

The next few days were… weird for lack of a better word (and Barry was starting to dislike that word, having to use it as much as he did lately), but really, what else could Barry call the situation? Confusing? Perhaps. Different? Yes. Freaking him out? For sure, but who wouldn’t be freaked out if they were suddenly turned into a kitten.

But the word ‘weird’ sat the best with what it felt like to be a superhero turned kitten in Snart slash Rory household. It was also a bit revealing and mind-changing, because he got to witness how every day Snart got up, grumbling and huffing with patterns of his pillow still imprinted on his cheek, prepared breakfast for his sister, Rory and himself, heating up the cream for the new kitten in house – always fresh one, no matter how much Barry left in the bowl (and he was eating from the bowl, so another word that would describe this week would be degrading, also), cleaning the bowl, and getting food for Barry as well. Also letting Barry have most of the meat on his own plate, just because Barry watched him (and begged, okay, he did the whole deal with pressing his paw against Snart’s hand when he ate, because the cat food was disgusting and he almost threw up that one time when Lisa tried to feed him raw chicken meat, which also, yes, disturbing, another wonderful word that Barry would so vote for.). Then he would clean Barry’s litter box, and gosh did that sound weird, and also funny, because Barry couldn’t wait to tell Cisco that ‘Captain Cold cleaned my shit’. If he was ever sharing this experience, that was.

More often than not there was also that ‘Oh my GOD, Lisa you’re in that bathroom for two hours now!’ from Len – at which Barry would snort from where he was lying down, because haha, funny, you spend there just as much and she at least puts her make up on, what's your excuse, ‘Oh, shut up, drama queen, it’s like fifteen minutes at most, Lenny!’ from Lisa and ‘Half an hour.’ from Mick deal.

Also there was obviously the ‘sometimes calling the villains by their first names in my head’ deal, but no one could really blame Barry. He was a freaking superhero kitten in house full of said villains, so it was probably a first sign of Stockholm syndrome, or something.

The three (four) had lunches and dinners together which Mic- Rory made most of the time (thank god) and then watched bad TV later, which included mostly reality shows ( “Oh god, I wanna marry Gordon Ramsey!”, “Pretty sure he’s gay.”, “He has wife and kids!”, “So?” “… Leeeeenny, you should totally marry Ramsey!”) and some of the series that Barry was watching himself (which was usually Lisa forcing Le-Snart and Rory to sit with her and Barry sitting in L-Snart’s lap, his claws digging into Snart’s leg any time there was something exciting happening on the screen).

It was all so very domestic and calm and warm, very family like and it was starting to mess with Barry’s head. Because it felt okay. It felt almost like he wouldn’t mind staying like this, snickering (which pretty much sounded like him choking on his own fur and made the two Snart siblings look at him like he was about to give birth to alien while Mick made a comment about not cleaning up after stray cats – which, ruuude, he wasn’t stray, duh.) on the numerous sibling arguments, which was obviously a show of affection; the quiet moments when Len and Mick cleaned their guns, just humming some songs (which mostly consisted of horrible pun-y songs from Vanilla ice, though Barry had to admit it was funny when Mick suggested Len should start singing ‘Let it go’); or just lying down in Snart’s bed, letting his back be stroked by the strong and surprisingly warm hand. But it was the last one that felt the least comfortable, usually, because the calm atmosphere those moments brought were usually accompanied by Len working on his computer or going through his phone, reading things Barry couldn’t really see, and ending up with Snart throwing the phone down and cursing under his breath.

A lot of times he went to his sister then, or Rory, mentioning the mysterious villain that he intended to save on the very first day of Barry’s… visit. Barry would follow, his tiny feet hurrying to keep up – because whatever would be the – hopefully new - information about this guild that they were planning he’d get this time; it would be pretty useful in long run probably. But there wasn’t a lot of guild-talking.

There would be the questioning eyebrow lifting from Lisa and Snart shaking his head, and Lisa going all ‘Oh, Lenny.’ Before enfolding him in a warm hug that Len pretended not to want for a while, then his arms slowly lifting and hugging his sister back, with his eyes closing, while Barry watched from the ground.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll be okay. You know he’s not your average kind of guy. It’s pretty hard to get rid of him, you know that best, you tried that yourself.” She’d say and Len would pull away and nod, before sitting down. 

“I know, it’s just… “ There would be a growl coming from Len, before the almost inaudible sigh. “You don’t have any news, do you?”

“You know I would come to you if I did.”

“Does Mick know anything?”

“Lenny-“ 

“I know, I know. He would come as well.” Len said and sighed, sitting down, and leaning his head back on the couch, biting the inside of his cheek. “It’s just… not even they know where he is. And they have his freaking clothes bugged. Hell, I’m sure they even put a chip in the right cheek of his ass, or something and they can’t locate him? People don’t just disappear. And none from our guys has seen him also.” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “And considering how that guy is – that problems would actually find him even if he was alone on this whole world. What if he got too cocky and someone got him? What if I wasn’t fast enough? This whole protecting him from afar thing doesn’t work all that well.” 

Lisa frowned and patted her brother’s arm.

“While I agree that a lot of stuff comes… running at him, he’s also so stupidly lucky. And you said it yourself – there was no sign of struggle when you checked that place. And I doubt anyone would hurt him that badly – almost everyone knows what would happen to them the moment you’d find out.” She pointed out. “There are still rumors about what you did to Boomerang the other day, news travel fast in our line of work.” 

And wow okay. Barry heard about Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang having that fight, but he didn’t pay that much attention to it, thinking it was something among the lines of them not liking the way money was divided from one robbery or the other. Also he was pretty beat up himself – fighting against Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang while those two teamed up wasn’t fun. But right now it seemed that there was a guy behind that whole captain on captain fight?

“Exactly. We have enemies too, Lisa.” Len said and frowned. “What if it’s my fault?” And it was said in the same tone like the line about happiness was, from the very first day that Barry got there and Barry blinked. It almost sounded… broken. Worried, too. And it reminded him of Eddie talking about Iris being angry with him and him being desperate, hoping to make things right. 

“Then we’ll fight whoever is responsible for it and make them pay.” Lisa said and in that moment her voice was so cold, that her brother could be proud of her. “But in the meantime, everyone is looking for him, Lenny. And not just our guys, but the police and his family, his friends.” 

“And you know how those guys are.” Mick said as he stepped into the room. “ You could say something was impossible and they’d go out of their way to prove you wrong just to spite you.” 

And Barry smiled to himself, because whoever this guy was? He sounded really lucky. Barry knew himself how it felt to have a great family, wonderful friends. People he could count with no matter what and…

….and he himself was lost for a week. Surely everyone worried also. Dad, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, of course they would tell Felicity too and then everyone else, and what the hell was Barry doing here?! Playing a cat for Snart, not even trying to get back to his own world? To his own family? This… this was really messing him up. He forgot about everything, and everyone, because he was so caught up in this whole mess, and what would they say if they knew that Barry didn’t even try getting to them, didn’t even think about going to them and maybe letting them help. They would figure out a way to help, they were smart, and he should go and –

But the way Snart looked, his head in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees, Barry felt the need to get over there and nuzzle him, to get that look off his face, to just do something.

So Barry did what he did best. He ran.

He ran out of the room, out of the house and away from the Snarts and-

“Scarlet!” And the voice sounded so desperate, so scared that Barry’s tiny paws stopped, his head slowly turning to look at Snart, at what could possibly cause that voice to be directed at him – when a car took a turn and all Barry could see was the bright shine of the car’s light. And all he could do was think ‘oh fuck’ before everything else happened so fast.

One moment Barry was sure it was his final moment and all would end up with him being a kitten stain on the road and no one would even know – and next there was the familiar sound of Cold’s gun and the ground under Barry’s feet turned to ice, his paws skidding over it and he fell to his ass. A second later he was grabbed as Leonard slid on the quickly made ice, the car blearing its horn as it swooshed just mere inches away from them.

And suddenly Barry realized it, when he was cradled to Snart’s warm chest. Snart’s, who was the only one to see and notice a small wet kitten in the dark street, who would get scratched and still would take the kitten home, cradling it in his own jacket while the rain would soak his clothes and he’d be wet and cold. Snart who would go out of his way to make sure his sister was happy, who would sing in the shower, horribly, just to annoy his best friend. Who would go buy dinner outside, then spend the evening pretending that he cooked it, making his sister snort and smile and Mick just shake his head with that knowing look. Snart, who would make horrible puns and spend hours taking his gun apart and then rebuilding it in the very same way, who would rob a store or bank on the other part of the city, then would buy some groceries to the family living opposite Snart/Rory house – or well, current safe house, because the mother spent days working and the two kids were alone and looked hungry. Snart, who was usually stone-faced and looked uninterested, but right now had eyes wide with panic and was bleeding a bit where the pavement scratched him, because the idiot ran out to save the life of a tiny stupid kitten while risking his own.

“Scarlet, are you okay?”

Snart, who, some time ago, didn’t think twice about killing someone if it suited his needs. Snart, who would kidnap and torture his friends, forcing them to watch while he hurt their family, just to get the information he currently needed or wanted.

“Scarlet?”

Snart, who was supposed to be Barry’s enemy, who wasn’t supposed to be looking at him like this.

“Scarlet?”

Like his world would fall apart if something happened to him.

“Me~ow.” Barry whined out and pulled closer to Leonard, nuzzling his head to his cheek, while his tiny chest purred, and his claws knead at Len’s chest. 

“Oh god, Scarlet.” Len huffed, and then hugged Barry close and Barry closed his eyes, “Don’t do this again. If you even attempt something as crazy as this again, I’m getting you a shock collar.”

And Barry wanted to snort and say that whatever Len would get, it would be too late, because he already did the craziest thing possible. Because while he was stuck in body of a tiny kitten, he went and fell in love with Leonard fucking Snart, the Captain Cold, the villain of Central city. The brother, the friend. The guy who was in love with some other criminal that he was trying to hunt down. The guy that Barry himself was supposed to hunt down, when he’ll be himself again, because he was supposed to protect his city.

And this time his shivers weren’t caused by cold (or well, were, but the one with capital C) and Len’s warm hug didn’t help and ceased them. He didn’t eat or drink when Len put his bowl in front of him once they got back inside and for once he didn’t go to sleep on Len’s pillow when the man lay down.

That night, he didn’t go to sleep at all.

* * *

 

After the first shock and confusion (and dread, so much dread) passed, Barry decided it was a bit funny (and ironic). His whole life he thought what he felt for Iris was love – and it was, of course it was, because Barry loved her and would do anything for her, and just seeing her smile would make Barry’s whole world that much brighter and he wished nothing but for her to be happy - but what he felt for Leonard Snart, seemed to be a bit different.

His brain didn’t seem to stop working whenever Len walked into the room – actually it was the exact opposite, it felt like it was working in overdrive. He didn’t feel like doing nothing but staring at Len, like he did sometimes with Iris – with Len, Barry was usually torn between the need of clawing his eyes out and just pushing him against some solid object and kissing him, just so the guy would change the look on his face for once and have those eyes express something; something other than cold disinterest. But well, it looked like he wasn’t going to do any pushing anytime soon. He also didn’t feel that Snart was perfect – hell, no, he wasn’t, he was still a criminal and Barry wasn’t stupid enough to think that he’d suddenly change his ways or something, but the whole point was, Barry still thought that those puns were annoying and stupid and that Snart should stop leading the ‘rogues’ life and start living one as an upstanding citizen of Central City, and it felt a bit… freeing. Because at first he was worried what would these feelings change about him. If he’d still be able to stand up to Snart after he got turned back. And while this all made it feel a lot more complicated, Barry didn’t feel like he would have give up who he was for Len (like he sometimes felt would be needed for Iris) and would be able to stay his own person.

If only Snart wouldn’t be in love with some freaking missing villain. The option that included eyes clawing suddenly seemed that much more appealing.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until some time ( a day or so, actually) later, that Barry realized, he might’ve been a tiny bit wrong…

“Come on, pick up the phone…” Barry yawned, refusing to open his eyes, his mind still off in the wonderful world of sleep where he had hands instead of paws, and was able to use said hands for pretty nice things – like running them over Len’s chest and sides and all the way down to-

“Scarlet, you idiot. It’s not funny anymore.” And yeah, Barry agreed, it wasn’t funny at all, because what did he do to deserve being insulted in the middle of the night like that? Or well, at any time? He didn’t even piss on Snart’s bed, even though he really wanted to, whenever he thought about Snart and the other guy getting down to business in it. And he was totally blaming it on him going instinct-kitten crazy, not on him being childish and jealous. 

“Just, please, be okay, Barry.” Len whispered quietly, desperate and Barry sighed. He obviously _couldn’t_ pick up his phone and tell Snart that he was okay, because he was a freaking cat and-

Barry’s eyes snapped open. Snart didn’t say ‘Scarlet’. He said ‘Barry’ and – and how could he have been so stupid? It was right in front of his eyes, this  _whole_ time. God, he really  _was_ oblivious. He scrambled up and walked to Snart, pressing his front paws against Snart’s chest before pressing his face against Snart’s, his mouth and nose touching Snart’s lips for just a second – and if this was all Barry would get, he would be okay. Because Snart liked  _him_ and not some random Central City criminal. And Barry would be content and-

And his head spun and he fell back on the bed, clutching at his it, because there was so much pain, pain,  _pain_ and suddenly it was all gone and Barry was left in peace.

Well, as much peace as it was possible to have with the sound of the cold gun getting turned on and Barry’s eyes snapped opened and he sat up, staring at Len.

Staring at Len without having to lean his head all the way back. Barry’s heart started beating like crazy in his chest and he looked down, on his hands and stomach and legs and well… very naked self, but he was he again and-

“What the hell.” 

Yes. And angry looking Snart was in the room as well.

“Dude, you don’t get to go all ‘please be okay, Barry’ and then pull out your cold gun.” Barry said, huffing at Len and by the way the man lifted the gun up, almost pressing it against Barry’s head, he didn’t really agree. Uh-oh. “I can explain. But it will sound really unbelievable and it’ll be pretty long.” 

“I just watched my cat turn into a guy that was missing for a week and a half. I don't think you have to worry about the unbelievable part.” 

Okay, he could give Len that one. So Barry took a deep breath and started explaining…

When he was finished, Len put the gun down on his bedside table and leaned back, his head resting against the wall as he lifted an eyebrow.

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“You can pick one of those two options now, you know.” When Barry frowned, confused, Len rolled his eyes. “Kiss me or claw my eyes out, you really are an idiot sometimes, aren’t you? Seriously, Scarlet, I-“ And that was when Barry decided he heard enough, thank you, whatever Len wanted to say had time to wait until later and he moved quickly – noticing his speed was back, thank GOD – and was kissing that mouth, preventing Len from making any other sounds then groans. 

Though the dear Captain Cold wasn’t the only one moaning, when Len’s hand dirtily used the fact that Barry was still naked and slipped down between their bodies to squeeze and run over his length, Barry's hips pressing against Len in return, because yes, please,  _more_ – and well, at least Len will have to take that comment about Barry having no dick back since now he held the hard, solid proof ins his own hand and all. Who cares he said that about a kiten. Barry would SO remind him of that later. Oh well, but much, much later. 

 


	2. The bonus scene that no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to put this as part of the story since it's just crack, mostly but I wanted it somewhere, so... here you go.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Len said when they were sitting on the bed the next day, Barry going over his story again with him, because Len just kept asking, “a witch turned you into a kitten without telling you how to reverse a spell. Then you kiss me and you turn back? What is that like ‘true love’s kiss breaks the curse?”

Barry’s eyes widened at that and he stood up.

“I need to go.”

“But-“

And he didn’t want to hear that just yet, so he pressed a quick kiss to Len’s lips. “I’ll be back I swear. This isn’t over. I just need to tell everyone I’m fine, and ask someone something. Just to be sure.”

“Bu-“

“I  _swear_  I’ll come back, Len.” He said, moving to the door, intending to just run through the house and outside and-

“Not that I don’t appreciate that, but I thought you might want to put some clothes on first. Or well you know, don’t, if you want everyone to see your goods, I don’t really care.” Len drawled slowly from where he was sprawled on the bed and Barry glared, taking some of Snart’s clothes, before speeding off.

And stopping only when he found Zatanna.

“ A true love’s kiss? Really?” Barry asked, his hands resting on his hips. “You really couldn’t think of anything better?” And oh god that meant that Snart was his true love and Barry was  _so_  freaking about that later.

“What?” The girl asked and Barry groaned.

“You know what! You being a bad witch and cursing me into the body of a kitten until I get someone to kiss me – but it would work only with true love’s kiss!” He hissed quietly.

Zatanna rolled her eyes.

“Okay first? I’m not a witch, I’m a magician. Hello? Did you see my costume? Since when do witches dress like this?” She huffed, turning around a bit, showing off his clothes more. “Second,” she continued when she finished the circle, “what do you think this is? ‘A Beauty and the beast’ fairytale?” Zatanna asked and when Barry stared at her, she rolled his eyes. “No! No true love’s kiss!”

“But the curse…”

“The  _spell_  just wore off. There is a time limit to all spells. Can you even imagine how much power it would take to keep a spell on  _forever_  or until someone would find their  _true love_  and get them to kiss them when they aren’t even human? Not a lot of people like zoophilia. The magician could even die from so much power drainage. Seriously.” She rolled her eyes and turned, muttering about speedsters lacking some important parts of the brain, leaving Barry behind and feeling like an idiot.

… and Barry was sure that somehow, some way Snart would find out about this thing and would laugh his ass off. Oh god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come and visit [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and visit [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com)


End file.
